A Clique inspired story
by Lexi-Pooh99
Summary: Freshman year at the high school has a load of new chances for Jessie, Felicia, Raina, Torii and Kitty, right? of course. Read on to figure out what happens to these beauties as they battle the troubles of High Schoolplease review:
1. New School Year, or New Boys?

**Ok, this is my first every fan fiction, so please be nice. I love to write, and I hope you guys enjoy reading my fan ficcie. If the character descriptions in the story don't help much, I'll put a summery on later. More chapters are to come, as I like this plot a lot.** **Each chapter is narrated by a different person each time, so here's the order: Kitty, Torii, Jessie, Felicia and then Raina is last, because I don't like her very much:P well, not as much as the other charries:)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1.

KITTY DANES

MY STORY

The Group: My group. The place where I feel that I could just be myself. A place where I can just hang out with my friends. I may not be the leader of the group, but I sure enjoy being apart of it. My friends, Jessie Malcolm, Raina Gyves, Torii Lewis and Felicia Walters and I, Kitty Danes have full control of our private school, Waverley High. We are wished dead by the Freaks, wished naked by the boys, and everybody wished they could be us. We're rich, beautiful and let's just face it, we're hot.

Jessie is the leader. She has the All-American-Girl look to her. You know, the Barbie-blonde hair, the cobalt blue eyes, the cherry-stained lips and the lazer-whitened smile.

Next on the tier is Felicia. She's the smart one. Always getting A's on her report cards and sometimes it's a wonder how she keeps her skin glowing. The brown pixie-cut she's been dawning since about, sixth grade went out of style when she got it, but for some reason, she makes it in style. Her hazel eyes can tear through you with just one glance.

Torii is It. She describes _perfect_. Her perfectly symmetrical face, black-as-midnight hair and her ink-black eyes make her the hottest girl in school. Torii is known for her amazing smile and her skill at making any boy zone out while she shakes her booty. You don't have to have anyone tell you her dad is the richest man in the whole state of Virginia, you just need to look at her outfits.

Raina is still quite new to the group. She only came in last year, in eighth grade. Still, she managed to make Jessie and the rest of us love her, and she gained the love of one of the hottest guys at school, Davis Kliewer. She's the first girl in Waverley with freckles and red hair to win Miss Teen Virginia.

And then, viola, there's me. I have curly brown hair and the dullest brown eyes imaginable. And even though it's been years since I've been best friends with Jessie, Raina, Felicia and Torii, I still can't believe that they accepted me as a member of The Group. I was on the verge of going nerdy, and they saved me. I moved to Waverley in grade three and just like that, Jessie walked up to me on my first day and said, "You will be my new best friend." and then she walked away. We have been inseparable ever since.

So these days, we've been pretty busy. It was the starting of our freshman year at Waverley High, and we were at the Waverley Mall, shopping for new wardrobes. While Jessie, Felicia, Raina and Torii were shopping in the designer shops, I was stuck in the department store, fishing through the bargain bin, looking for something cute.

"Oh, a Hello-Kitty shirt. Exactly what I was looking for," I said to no one in particular. I huffed and shoved the shirt to the bottom of the bin, and stuck my hand in for the fourteenth time.

"You know, you could just borrow some money from me. Or I could buy you some new outfits, it's not like my daddy needs the money" Torii said behind me. I turned around to look at the beauty and saw that she had basically bought out the whole mall.

"Tor, that would be awesome! But my parents want me to learn the value of the dollar. You know, since my latest shopping spree at the end of grade eight, they just don't trust me with a credit card." I said, and I leaned on the bin, causing it's fragile frame to collapse under me. "Oh shit. Let's go." I said to Torii. We immediately dashed out of the store and met up with the girls in the food court.

"So, find anything worthy of being worn?" Raina joked. She took the last sip of her Starbucks mocha-late. She tossed the lip-stick stained cup in the trash a few yards away.

"Unfortunately, no. I can't believe my parents took away my money. Do you think we could stay for a little while longer so I can go look again?" I asked, even though it was getting late, and we still had to go to the MAC counter and call dibs on the makeup that would be our signature look for this term.

"Hm... Kitty, you're a size two in bottoms and a small in tops and sweaters, right?" Jessie asked me, finally speaking since we met up.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, very confused about the situation.

"Oh, because I bought two wardrobes, only to find out that one of them isn't my size. Do you want it?" Jessie held up a DKNY bag, a Louis Vuitton bag and an Ella Moss bag.

"Oh, I'd love to have them!" I shrieked, then attacked Jessie into a hug.

"Hey, don't I get any love? I was the one who told her what your favorite designers are." Felicia looked up from the romance novel she was reading. I reached over to her and greeted her to a group hug. Soon enough, everybody was in on the hug and people were starting to look.

"Okay, you guys. We have to start heading to the MAC counter." Torii called on her way out of the food court. We grabbed the heap of bags that were sprawled on the table and walked over to the makeup section of the mall.

"Ok, I call Lola Cosmetics for my signature look." Raina called, lifting up a tube of red-tinted lip gloss in front of my face.

"Fine, but I get dibs on Chanel" Torii squirted some Chanel No.15 on her wrist and took a sniff. Everybody called their makeup selections and we headed out of the makeup section and back to the food court to grab some Starbucks.

After the pick-me-up, we waited outside for Torii's driver, Joseph, to pick us up. It was exactly three PM when Joe pulled up in the white limo. We piled into the back seat and gushed over how great the new year at WH will be.

"I have a feeling that Davis and I will break up a lot this year," Raina looked at her Jimmy Choo slides.

"Don't say that, Rain. You guys may have had your ups and downs last year, but you guys will find a way to get past that." Jessie glared at Torii, the main reason why Raina and Davis broke up so many times last year.

"I'm sorry, but he came onto me. It's not my fault I'm gorgeous." Torii filed away at her nails, avoiding Raina's green eyes. The ride was silent, that was until Raina, notorious for her bad gas, let out a wet one.

"Eh Ma Gawd!" Torii cried, cranking the window open and fanning the air around her so she wouldn't die from the smell.

"Raina!" Felicia shoved Raina, who shoved Jessie, who in turn shoved me against Torii, which squished her face against the window, making her perfect ski-slope nose look like a pig nose. Torii shoved back. She rubbed her nose.

"Owe. Why did you do that?" Torii moaned, pulling her hair back into a chignon. They all burst out laughing as Torii just sat there, not getting what was so funny.

"So, Kitty, who are you going to crush on this week?" Felicia asked me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, even though everyone knew what Felicia meant. "Leesh, I so do not like a new guy every week!" I shouted although it was true.

"Oh come on, Kit. Last week you liked Chris Carlos. The week before you professed your love to Bart Sikes. And, the week before that, it was Daniel Baker that held the key to your heart." Felicia pointed out. Everybody giggled about me liking Daniel Baker. Let's just say he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He had a forty-two percent average on his smart days.

The ride was silent up until we passed by the high school. We stared at it for a second, then started giggling. Then it grew onto full-on laughing.

"Can you guys believe that in a _week_ we'll be going to school here?" Jessie asked, looking a little sad as we passed by the smaller middle school beside it. We all looked at the courtyard that contained a Sushi bar and a Starbucks kiosk. Waverley Middle School had been our home for two years. Grade eight was our golden year. Although, in grade seven we were the most popular sevens, but in grade eight, we had no competition whatsoever. The popular grade sevens were too scared of us to go to the top. We ruled.

"I know. I mean, it feels like just yesterday we were at graduation," Torii tucked a loose strand of her shiny black hair behind her ear. She kept her focus on her shoes until something out the window caught her eye. "Hold it, girls. Boys are on the loose. Joe, drop us off here and drive the bags home." Torii nodded at Felicia, who opened the door.

We filed out, each of us looking glamorous. First came out Leesh, then Raina, then Jessie, then me, and finally, Torii stretched out her gorgeous, long, tanned legs. She made such an entrance that all the boys stared. Among the boys were Davis, Dustin Marks, Ben Cedar, Nate Wood and the infamous Owen Brooks. Although the girls had never seen Owen before, they knew it was him. Owen was known for not going out with _anyone_. No matter how beautiful the girl was, he didn't like her. Everybody knew that, but still, they tried to get him to notice them. And who could blame them. He was _gorgeous_. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had a smile that could make you fall to your knees, and he had a quality none of the other guys had: He could dance.

"Hey Raina," Davis said, scratching his head nervously. Even though they had been together for five months, he still got shy around her. Maybe it was because none of his friends were dating a girl from The Fifty, as the boys so cleverly called us. Raina looked up from the Palm-Pilot she was pretending to be busy with and waved to her hottie of a boyfriend.

"Hey baby." She said, dropped the Palm-Pilot into her purse and ran over to Davis. She jumped into his arms, which kind of shocked him. Dustin, Ben, Nate and Owen started laughing and looking away, embarrassed for their friend.

"So, boys. Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Jessie asked, obviously aware of her flirty tone. At junior high grad, Jessie was graduated as Class Flirt. Nobody could forget her new title, as boys had her year-book page pasted on their lockers. Everyday I'd have to walk the halls seeing "Jessica Malcolm: Class Flirt" everywhere. Not once did I see "Kitty Danes: Most Likely To Succeed" or "Victoria Lewis: Best Smile, Dancer Of The Year". Okay, maybe I did see Torii's page up there more than a couple times, but you get what I mean. Jessie was the obvious flirt, and I was not.

"Well," Dustin started. "We were going to go to the school lacrosse game, but we could just hang out with you girls." He suggested, checking Jessie from her purple-painted toe nails to the top of her blonde roots.

"Sounds great. We'll meet you at the Soda Pop at eight." Jessie said, staring straight into Dustin's eyes. She was absolutely fearless.

"So, Torii, are you going to come with us?" Owen asked Torii flirtatiously. Oh-Em-Gee. He did not just flirt with a girl? That should be written down somewhere.

"Um, yeah. I think so, unless, you know, my parents are out, then I have to stay home and watch Kennedy." Torii usually has to opt out of late-night social events on the weekends and during the summer to watch her little sister, Kenny, because her parents are normally on a plane to either a Skiing resort or a tropical island.

"Sweet deal. I love kids, maybe I could help you babysit Kenny some time." Owen stuffed his hands into his pockets as he sort of asked Torii out.

"Sure, that would be great. She usually has some friends over when I babysit her, so help would be great." Torii was so oblivious to his flirty attitude.

For the next five minutes, we separated into boy-girl conversations. Well, everyone except for me. Raina and Davis were planning a date for the weekend, Jessie and Dustin were standing pretty close, talking about football, Ben was complaining about how hard the homework is going to be in grade nine, and Felicia was offering him some tutoring, which means a date, Torii and Owen were having arm-wrestles, and I was left to contemplate wether or not I should go strike up a conversation with Nate. Too late to decided, because Nate came waltzing up to me, and started whispering to me, as if he was scared that he might wake a baby up.

"Um, Kitty?" He asked softly.

"Hi." I said a little taken back by how quiet he was being. Usually, Nate is the loudest of the bunch, telling jokes and farting with his armpits.

"Uh, can you do me a favor?" Nate pleaded. He had the biggest, brownest eyes possible, and it felt like slapping a small child if you ever said no to him.

"Of course. I'll do anything." I had to say yes. His eyes made my decision, and me having a tiny little crush on him sort of helped the decision.

"Um, could you find out if Torii likes anyone?" Nate asked. I was a bit disappointed that he didn't ask me out. Although, why would he? I'm Kitty. The geek.

"Yeah, sure." I glanced around, looking for an excuse to leave. I saw the other girls break away from the guys. "Oh, look. I better go. The girls and I have to finish doing something that we started earlier." I stumbled on my way over to the girls.

Joe pulled up, obviously he had finished dropping the clothes off at Torii's gigantic Spanish-Inspired mansion.

We piled into the stretched limo and closed the door. Felicia pushed the red button that activated the screen that blocked Joe from listening to our conversations. After the glass sheet was all the way to the top, Jessie spoke.

"Oh Em Gee!" She screeched at Torii. "He is so into you!" Torii covered her ears from Jessie's screaming.

"No he isn't. Owen and I are just friends. Well, if you can call it that since I've like, never really talked to him before." Torii was a stiffy. She never made a move on a guy unless he made one first, she never asked out a single boy, because, no matter how beautiful everyone said she was, she was scared of rejection. What boy in his right mind would reject _Victoria Lewis_, the prettiest girl in school?

"Face it, Hun. My brother was tight with Owen, and Owen likes you." Jessie looked at her thumbs when she talked about her brother. Austin died two months ago from a drunk driver smashing into the side of his car. Austin had just gotten his driver's permit, and he was driving with their mom down the street when a drunky blind-sided the car, killing Austin at the scene and their mom in the hospital. We all went to court to support Jessie, her little sister Carina and her father, who had just gotten out of jail for physically abusing Jess and her mom. But the eighteen year old killer got out on bail.

"Oh. Uh..." we all sort of said in unison.

"It's okay, guys. We can talk about Austin now. I'm fine with it, really." Jessie looked up and sniffled.

"Well how would he know, last time he would have talked to Owen would be, like, three months ago." Torii said, totally denying the fact that she might possibly have a chance with Owen.

"Because the day that Aust was going driving, Owen was over and they snuck into my room and looked at the pictures of us. My brother was creepy. He would talk nonstop to his friends about how he was related to me, therefor he could hook them up with one of you guys. Owen was one of them." Jessie never failed to mention that Austin was a creepy pervert. They were super tight, though.

"Well," Torii began.

"He's going to have to make the first move." Raina said. We all knew that's what Torii was about to say.

"Exactly." Torii was satisfied that everyone was clear on that fact.

We arrived at Torii's house about fifteen minutes later. We were laughing and pushing each other as we made our way to the door. Everybody was giggling and having a great time. But surprisingly, Torii was quiet. She looked as though she was pondering something.

* * *

**Please post your comments and reviews and be kind, because I don't like haters:)**


	2. Louis Vuitton, or Owen Brooks?

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I was really impatient today, so I didn't really feel like stretching out the paragraphs like I did in the last chapter. None the less, I hope you guys love this chapter as much as you loved the last one and PLLEEAASSSEEE comment my story, as only a couple people commented on the last one:(**

* * *

CHAPTER 2.

TORII LEWIS

MY STORY

The house was spotless. Candy did a great job this morning. When I left the house with the girls, it was a mess. Our twelve puppies and eight cats were running around, knocking things over. Kenny was doing crafts with her hired Entertainer that we got her for her sixth birthday and Kirk, the family chef, was making a mess in the kitchen.

We walked through the winding halls of my house to get to our 'Secret Hideout'. The room used to be the sitting room, but a couple of years ago, we hired a interior designer to redo the room. Now it has a 75" screened TV, three computers, hot-pink couches along the wall, surround sound system and a popcorn machine.

"Okay, Bethany scheduled messages, manicures and hair appointments for each of us in about an hour, so until then, let's decide on what we're going to wear!" I cried, and dumped my bags from the mall. The girls followed my lead and dumped the bags full of Louis Vuitton, Ella Moss, DKNY, Ralph Lauren, Sevens Jeans, and True Religion Jeans.

I scanned my pile of brand-spanking-new clothing and tapped my chin with my thin index finger. "Hm... something's missing," I looked around the room, and dashed over to the small set of stairs leading to my bedroom door. I walked into my room and into my walk-in-closet, which is the size of my parent's bathroom. I pulled the cord and my light turned on.

I sat down on the plush couch in the middle of the room and looked through my index that contained all my designers and items of clothing. I looked for 'P'. I flipped to the section that all the 'P' designers were. I found 'Prada' and checked all the items of clothing. I saw the perfect accessory: my black Prada headband that my Auntie Margie bought for me two weeks ago.

I pressed the button that had the drawer with my headbands in it and I found the headband and grabbed it.

"Okay, I'm back. Let's see what you guys came up with." I plopped down in the same spot that I was in before.

"Well, I decided to go with a denim Gucci mini-skirt with a Ella Moss off-the-shoulder-type sweater with a spaghetti-strap top underneath. Some knee-high socks with my new Jimmy Choo ankle boots." Jessie lifted up her purchases in front of all our faces so we could see.

"Genius!" Felicia cried, emerging from her heap of Sevens. "I went for a City-Chic kind of look. I have this loose, sort of off the shoulder navy T-shirt with with a pair of my new stone-wash Sevens jeans with a wide gold belt. I'm going to wear my Converse's for shoes." Felicia was always into being comfortable, and she manages to do just that and she makes it look fashionable.

"Well, I'm going for a more Cowgirl type look. I'm going to wear a white-tank-top with a plaid blouse and these denim mini-shorts and these cowboy boots." Raina said with her soft southern accent.

I looked at Kitty, to see what she came up with, since she was being so quiet.

"Oh. Yeah." Kitty said, suddenly realizing that everyone was looking at her. "Um, well. I decided to wear this Prada empire-waist red halter dress and these dark jeans with these strappy sandals." I nodded to show my that I approve to the outfit.

"Ok, Tor. What are you going to wear?" Felicia said, raising one of her freshly-waxed eyebrows.

"_I_ am going to wear all Prada tonight. I have this black pleated mini skirt, white tanktop with a black off-the-shoulder half-sweater. I'm going to wear this headband and my black and white argyle knee socks with my black Vans." I said. I was dearly attached to my Vans.

"Se-hex-y, cutie." Jessie said, looking through her accessories.

"Ms. Lewis! The misuses are here!" Bethany called from upstairs. I guess the time flew by faster than we thought.

* * *

After the massages and manicures, Felicia had to go home. Her hair stylist left all his things at her house and he didn't want to bring them over, so Felicia left. She would meet us at the Soda Pop. 

We all admired our new hair does. Jessie had her hair straightened until it was pin straight. Raina had her red hair in two braids and her bangs were pinned on top of her head. Kitty was sporting a messy bun that showed her deeply tanned back through the red halter. My headband was separating my bangs from the rest of my hair, which was slightly curled.

We jumped into the car, making sure that we didn't ruin our outfits and drove off to the Soda Pop.


End file.
